


the salt on your skin reminds me of home

by AriMarris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriMarris/pseuds/AriMarris
Summary: Leia is the first to break the surface. The evening air strikes her face, a warm gust of wind enveloping her as the water from her splash rains down over her. She laughs and it rings across the water like a happy melody. Leia throws her hands up to catch the sea’s gentle breeze in her tiny fists and is in turn caught by two strong arms that drag her up out of the water by her middle.---An old project I never finished, but is still cute as a brief oneshot
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	the salt on your skin reminds me of home

Leia is the first to break the surface. The evening air strikes her face, a warm gust of wind enveloping her as the water from her splash rains down over her. She laughs and it rings across the water like a happy melody. Leia throws her hands up to catch the sea’s gentle breeze in her tiny fists and is in turn caught by two strong arms that drag her up out of the water by her middle. 

“Papa!” Leia gasps, startled. She wiggles in his arms until she is face to face with the man, meeting his gaze with bright eyes that shine with excitement. She immediately curls against him, nestling perfectly into the crook of his arms. Her tail twitches in her enthusiasm, the deep purple scales reflecting a glittering array of golden yellows and pretty pinks from sun setting on the horizon. 

“Leia,  _ my daughter _ ,” her father greets her, pressing a kiss into her dripping wet hair just as her brother breaches the surface. He is much more reserved, only emerging just past the bridge of his nose. His dirty blonde hair floats floats around his head in the water like a glowing halo illuminated by the shimmering golden hues. He peeks around, hesitant, and then pulls himself up onto their rocky outcrop just as the sun begins to disappear. “Luke,  _ my son _ .” 

“ _ Hello, Papa _ ,” Luke croons softly in their native tongue, a mixture of a hum and a whine that sounds prettier echoing through the water then released into open air. Their father smiles softly at the sound nonetheless, kneeling down to Luke’s level so he can draw Luke into his embrace. He squeezes tightly, holding them as though he is terrified of losing them. In this moment, they breathe in the comforting scent of their father. He smells musky, like the earth he walks on, with sea salt lingering on his skin like it refuses to completely leave him. When he finally draws away, their forms have shifted under the light from the full moon. 

“Go now, we go!” Leia shouts eagerly in broken earth-speak. She spends no time in worming her way out of her father’s arms, not even bothering to contain her excitement. She falls face first against the rocky surface, unadjusted to being on two legs once more, but pulls herself back up just as quickly. Her father patiently helps Luke to his feet. Her father gives her a reprimanding look when she snorts in laughter when he wobbles and falls back into his arms. “ _ Sorry _ .” 

Their father is a strange one - he has no fins, nor scales, nor even a single gill. Instead, he is covered entirely by pale skin which is eternally a light peach color - sometimes red, if he spends too much time in the sun (Or so he says. Leia still doesn’t understand how that works, for what does the sun have to do with the color of one’s skin?) - and he walks on two legs at all times. Very strange indeed, for their kind. 

She  _ thinks _ he is their kind. Uncle Obi-Wan said he used to be like them, but Leia doesn’t understand how he could be, since he lives like the land-walkers even when the light of the full moon is not there. Besides, Uncle also claimed that that their mother walked on two legs as well and that there were many more just like the two of them. He had always told her to be weary of these mysterious and elusive land-walkers, though Leia could never fathom why. Luke believed the stories Uncle told them about the land-walker’s, but he was nothing more that a scared pufferfish anyway. Personally, Leia couldn’t imagine the land-walker’s were anything to be afraid of. After all, her father was the gentlest soul one could find if they searched the entirety of the seven seas - she could not imagine why she should ever be wary of others like him.

“ _ Papa, I got so many things to show you!  _ Thing! I find! _ Uncle told me you would tell me what they’re used for.  _ You will tell, yes _?”  _ Leia rambles on as she waits for them, trying her best and stumbling over the earth-speak before returning to her native tongue. When her father and brother finally make it over to her, hand in hand, she is rocking back and forth impatiently as the sea gently parts for them. She takes her father’s hand when he offers it and together they begin to make their way back to shore. 

“Of course, Leia,” He agrees. She is envious of the way earth-speak rolls off his tongue with so much ease. But then, according to Uncle, he has spent plenty of time with other land-walkers, ones who were raised speaking the language. He has had plenty of time to master it. And, as he has assured her time and time again, she will soon master it herself. “But first, you and Luke must tell me about your adventures during our time apart.” 

Luke’s eyes brighten at the idea and Leia scowls when he begins to babble about whatever happened to them. Their father’s listens eagerly - too eagerly - to each word, imagining them as Luke weaves descriptive stories of their time away in warbled sea-speak. It’s boring - stories of Uncle’s lessons, exploring the ocean floor, hunting, playing tricks on the council - and their father enjoys every word of it. Leia doesn’t know why they find the sea so special when there is so much more to explore and enjoy up here. 

All she wants is to be like her father, to walk on two legs to be a part of the earth-world - and all he wants is to be like them. 

Leia casts her eyes down as they continue to speak, watching as her small feet leave shallow imprints in the wet sand, only to be washed away moments later the gentle waves that pour over the sandbar. Leia briefly wonders if this is to be her life, to be who she wants to be when the moon sits perched, bright and full in the sky and be washed away with the tide when the sunrises once more. 


End file.
